The Gamemasters
by AryxCuratrix
Summary: If Tom Marvolo Riddle was born in the year 1979, what do you think would've happened? The Ministry getting a smack to the face, maybe? What if Riddle didn't make a Horcrux because of Dani? Do you think that was the reason why they are called the Gamemasters? fem!Harry/Tom (somewhat a rewrite of Blood on Heaven's Door, but different) TRHP
1. When the Light Fades

**I. AM. BACK.**

 **FINALLY.**

 **Oh my gosh, I'm sorry for not updating BOHD! But as you can see, there are so many flaws, and I have to go to training every MWF, and, and- *cuts off* Sigh.**

 **So, *claps hands* a rewrite is born! Well, not really a rewrite. It could totally be a different story. But you know what I mean. Dani and Tom do _not_ have the same set of skills anymore. That gets old real fast. It's... not believable. **

**Truth be told, I've lost motivation. But here I am! Eh. Reviews are welcome, and if you'd like to get a new friend, I am always here! (Pls guys, I'm so bored.)**

 **WARNINGS: fem!Harry/Tom, a different Harry from canon, fem!Harry's bad mouth, manipulative!Dumbledore (but not necessarily evil), Ron being Ron (the noob) and of course, Tom Riddle being born in the 80's! (Meaning Grindelwald is the Dark Lord, explanations _later_ )**

 **So... on to the story!**

 _Sometimes,_ Dani thought, scowling. _I fear as if the world is really out to get me._

Dani glared at the brass number four on the door of the Dursleys'. _Every_ single time she tried to escape from those asshole Dursleys, she manages to find her way back here. She could be running in the same direction, but she'll never reach the end of Surrey. She knew the world wasn't this ridiculously small. In fact, when she was younger, she managed to walk to school, buy the groceries and all that! However, when she begins to truly leave the Dursleys, she'll manage to wind up back in this hellhole.

Dani slowly breathed in, and breathed out. _Composure is key,_ she reminded herself, straightening her back. _Composure is key._ She stiffly walked towards the door, opening it and softly shutting it.

A click was heard as the door was shut.

Far away, Tom Marvolo Riddle gazed outside, sketchbook in hand. There was a fire in his eyes as they pierced through the glass. He began to meticulously sketch the night sky, his gestures fierce yet precise. He had gotten a visit from Albus Dumbledore, the knowing headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a week ago. While the headmaster was an interfering and suspiciously warm person that Tom found himself disliking, a genuine smile played on his lips every time his train of thought lead him to that wonderful memory as he sat alone at his table. Needless to say, every orphan ran away from him screaming.

It had been a tiring day for him, and he just wished to unwind and finally relax. After all, today was his birthday.

The ten minute sketch wasn't much, but it was his drawing. He found it special, even if no one else will.

Danyte Jay Potter glared at the single light bulb dangling from her cupboard ceiling, if you can still call it that anyways. To calm down, she grabs her notebook and begins to write. She writes to find release and solace in her own words, to go beyond reality. Dani still remembers the tale she herself wrote of the young boy who traded his heart for wings. Dani pauses. She remembers the tale very well. Too well.

 **Chapter One: When the Light Fades**

Dani never liked the feeling of hope. And while she understands that hope is a… positive feeling, which blooms in your chest and spreads out to every part of your body, she disliked it. She hates leaving things to chance, because she practically has the worst luck in the entire world. And so, every time something comes up, she refuses to even entertain the idea of making the most out of it.

But there were always the first times. There was the first time she made that hateful mistake of actually bothering to hope.

She actually thought of getting in the school's dance club, which she heard was extremely hard to get in, especially if you were only grade five. Of course, without the signature from her guardian, she isn't allowed to audition. So when Aunt Petunia shot her down and ripped the form to pieces, the hope that once flourished inside her died, replaced by utter depression, sadness, and the urge to break down and cry. She never did show up on the schooldays wherein the dance club were supposed to perform on.

Fast forward to a fortnight later. She did not hope for the bus to be able to catch her. When it did, she felt relief flood into her. But she was confused. How did the relief manage to overload her senses, and yet, she did not hope? She spent the entire time in the bus ride thinking. And then the answer came to her like a wrecking ball.

 _Because I still wished for the bus to pick me up! I am not strong enough to keep it all within me. However, the feeling was greatly reduced. If I had hoped and hoped and hoped, and the bus came, I would most likely be yipping in joy. But because I did not wish for it as hard, only a limited portion of the elation I should've felt is what I actually felt. Makes sense._

Since then, Dani acknowledged the fact that hoping was a deceitful bastard that can never be escaped.

"Dudley, get the mail." Vernon ordered, casually flipping a page. Dudley looked up and scowled.

"Make the Freak get it." He sneered, grabbing a piece of toast and taking a huge chunk out of it. Vernon did not glance up.

"Girl, get the mail." Dani frowned.

"Uncle Vernon, shove it." Vernon's head snapped up and he glared at Dani as she escaped from the room.

"FREAK!" Dani chuckled, knowing she'll probably get a beating later for her cheekiness. She honestly didn't care. Picking up the mail, she began sifting through them. Wouldn't do now if the Dursleys have some interesting threatens in the form of mail, would it? Honestly, she was just trying to help them out a little.

Bills, bills, bills. A lot of bills. Dani didn't dare unseal them, alright, but she did open the postcard from Dudley's Aunt Marge. Not hers, by the way. That obese spawn of Satan could rot for all she cared. Her eyebrows raised at the slightly disturbing letter which expressed affection, and Dani disgustedly closed it and never bothered it again. There was also a letter from David Bruth, Dudley's pen pal. Urgh.

Dani froze as her hands felt something rougher than ordinary paper. Pulling out a thick, creamy envelope with a purple wax seal, she stared at it. Definitely looked like something from an old-fashioned library. Or maybe time-travellers who wished to recruit her in the British Navy. Dani snickered. She was a bit tired, after all. She didn't stop to think if it was actually for her. Flipping it, her eyebrows shot upwards.

 _Ms. Danyte Potter_

 _The Cupboard under the Stairs_

 _Number 4 Privet Drive_

 _Surrey_

 _… Stalkers…_ was Dani's first thought. Scoffing at the ludicrousness of the letter, Dani stuffed it in her pocket and checked the last few bills.

"GIRL! MAIL!"

Took them long enough.

However, Dani couldn't help but feel that damnable hope worm its way into her system once again. She would open it at the end of the day.

* * *

It was hot.

Shit, it was _hot._

Dani was wearing over-sized baggy clothes, and while she liked her clothes a little loose, she did not like them huge-ass and nearly dwarfing her entire body as she worked under the bloody sun. She was hot, tired, sweaty, and she also felt like total crap. She had been weeding the garden for two hours now, but she was just halfway through. Why the hell was she performing so poorly?! She was fine bloody yesterday! An irritated sigh escaped Dani's lips as she tried her best not to just lash out at that moment. She needed water, fast. Cold. Cold water.

Cursing the Dursleys, she played with the idea of just killing them. Grab a knife or something sharp, plunge it deep to their hearts. It wasn't bad, although she'd be the first suspect. She couldn't even escape Surrey, so it was wiser to keep her morbid thoughts as it is: thoughts, not plans. And even though Dani already considered it about a few sextillion times, she was pretty sure it wouldn't be very beneficial in the future. However, Dani did like to live in the present, followed closely by the past.

She shook her head. _Visualizing your relatives' hopefully violent demise is unhealthy for one's mental stability._ She thought, snickering. She idly wondered if she snickered too much, before banishing the whole train of thought quickly. She needed to work fast so she'd be able to visit the library before sundown, and imagining scenarios which will probably never happen is kinda like the perfect distraction.

Dani smiled victoriously as she realized the garden was now in its amazing perfect state. Although Aunt Petunia claimed she had took care of the magnificent award-winning garden herself, it was always Dani who took the responsibility of it.

" _'I planted and took care of the garden myself!'_ my arse. More like 'threw my niece out to take care of it'. When is she ever going to get a life?" Dani muttered, rolling her eyes. Gossiping and spreading lies is not a very good way to live.

Dani sighed, doing a few hamstring stretches before deciding to hit the showers. Thank God she saved her allowance of one meagre shower per day 'till she finished her work. This way, she would smell clean when she arrived at the library. Maybe she can even write out a few things. Yes, that would be really nice, Dani smiled. Shoving her hands into her big-ass pants' pockets which were equally as big-ass, she entered the door and softly shut it.

Ten minutes later, Dani exited the showers and threw some clothes on. Not really caring about how she looked, she left Number Four in favor of going to the library.

She walked in silence, the sun glaring at her. She started to sweat, but she ignored it. This was something she really hated; she sweated a lot and easily. Dani chalked it off as genetics, cursing whichever bloodline passed down this burden to her.

It wasn't a very long walk to the library. It was considerably peaceful with the birds chirping and the trees swaying slightly. There was a very small breeze which helped Dani with the sweat thing, and of course, when she arrived, her face was red. But other than that, it was an okay trip. Dudley and his idiot friends didn't show up, thankfully. Dani scowled at the mere thought of them.

Entering the library, she waved at the librarian, Ms. Anne. Ms. Anne kinda looked like her, and when Dani was younger, she liked to pretend that Ms. Anne was her mother, caring for her. She had messy black hair, but it was only up to her shoulders. She had blue eyes, but she also had prominent cheekbones. She stood straight-backed and tall at 5'9, and wore rectangular glasses. She was only nineteen years old, so it was seriously obvious that she wasn't her mother. Unless of course, Ms. Anne indulged in such... activities when she was eight years old. Ms. Anne smiled at her and waved.

"Hello, Danyte." she greeted, chuckling at Dani's red face. "Damn, puberty hit you early."

Dani scowled. "Hey! It didn't hit me early, it's probably some genetical... misfortune." she finished lamely. Ms. Anne's eyebrows rose.

"Genetical misfortune? That's a new one." she remarked offhandedly. "By the way, Piers Polkis entered the library alone. He didn't even look at any of the books, but he did look like he was trying to look for you."

"Ms. Anne-"

"Hey! What did I tell you about adding a 'Ms.' to the Anne? Anne's my first name, idiot!" Ms. Anne stuck her tongue out. Dani and M- Anne already did have this conversation yesterday, but Dani still couldn't get rid of the "Ms." without trying. "Besides, we're too close for formalities."

"Erm, Anne," Dani tested. Anne looked at her approvingly. "How are you so sure he was looking for me?"

"He muttered, 'Where could she be, she's always here around four?' so it's kinda obvious." Ms. Anne rolled her eyes. She scratched her eyebrow, revealing blood red nails. Dani winced. Ms. Anne noticed and smirked. "Pubes really haven't hit you yet. Just you wait, Dani, you'll be painting your nails soon. I predict your nails will be black by fifteen... or sky blue." Dani shuddered dramatically.

"I'd rather keep them the normal color," she huffed. Anne laughed.

"Yep. Definitely black or sky blue. Maybe even sea green. You're too... Dani to paint them any other." Dani's eye twitched and Anne smirked. "Aren't you touchy today," she remarked casually.

"Well, it's not really my fault, is it?" she proclaimed, gratful for the fact that the library was empty save two young boys giggling over a comic book. ( _What the fuuuu...?_ Dani thought disbelievingly. _I didn't know boys had it in them to stomp down their pride and giggle._ ) "Aunt Petunia gave me a longer list of chores than yesterday's. And yes, I mopped the floor two days ago!" she cleared up as soon as she saw Anne open her mouth. Anne shut her mouth and smirked.

"Okie, okie, you win, brat." Anne passed her a book. Glancing at the title, Dani's eyes widened.

"Oh my God..." whispered Dani disbelievingly. Her hands shakily fingered the book. "How did you-"

"Like Shelly Arthridge?" Anne grinned. "The book is yours." _The Rickety Secret_ was written on the cover of the page. It was just published this year! Dani felt giddy. She had heard about a new book of Shelly Arthridge, and now, now-

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Dani tackled the older woman into a hug.

"Oof!" the nineteen year old grunted, but hugged Dani back. Dani wasn't very familiar with hugs, but it felt nice.

Dani realized she just had her first hug.

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle did not like sharing.

He had lived alone for most of his life. When the matron had given him another roommate, he had despised him. His name was Dennis Bishop. He was a despicable little thing. Annoying and chatty, infuriating and dumb, he wasn't really the best person to talk to. Of course, Tom threatened the poor boy, who immediately asked for a different room. Of course, he was accepted by Maria and Amy Benson, because the Bensons apparently each had a crush on Bishop.

He never gave others permission to borrow his books. When Eric Whalley, an actually _competent_ individual asked to borrow his Mathematics textbook, Tom had immediately shot him down. Who knows what condition the book would be in by the time Whalley returned it? He also had felt something stir in him. He just did not want to.

He didn't let Martha, one of the caretakers and the resident cook, borrow the storybook he read six years ago. Apparently, she wanted to read aloud to the other orphans. Even though it would probably reap many benefits like more time alone and a debt from Martha, in the end, he chose not to and kindly told her, "No." Of course, Mrs. Cole heard about it and he got in neck-deep trouble, getting a sermon. But it was worth it of course.

Bottom line: it just isn't in Tom's nature to share. He was very possessive of his things, and took great care of them.

A week before Hogwarts, he decided to return to Diagon Alley, even if he already had his schoolbooks, cauldron, wand and school materials. Lugging _A Choir of Devils_ by Shelly Arthridge with him, he asked the bartender (who was named Tom. Tom had to restrain himself from reaching out to strangle him. If there was one thing Tom didn't like about his name, it would have to be the fact that the name Tom was common. He had to share his name with a bunch of other people. Tom despised that.) to open up the passageway towards Diagon Alley, and he once more felt the elation when he had first seen the magical world flare inside him.

He was once more where he belonged.

He deeply breathed in the fresh and crisp air. Yep. Definitely more nature-friendly than the non-magicals. It was clean and unpolluted, so unlike the air of the non-magical factories and that damnable orphanage. Just the mere thought of it made him want to snarl. Casually walking with his head down, he tried to blend in. Being noticed was the last thing he needed. He shoved his hands in his pockets, dark blue eyes painfully looking up and curiously glancing at different people. Most wizards and witches had a bizzare sense of fashion, Tom observed. The robes in the muggle world will surely be frowned upon and would turn heads. _They sort of look like dresses,_ Tom sniggered.

Entering _Flourish and Blotts_ , he decided to look around a bit. Maybe there were books he would take an interest in. He would have to do more odd jobs around the neighborhood, but he'll do it for the knowledge. He casually entered the shop and made his way towards the bookshelves after a nod towards the woman behind the counter.

Surrounded by tall bookshelves with the sign _Non-Fiction,_ the eleven year old started to sniff out some good books. Maybe the Wizarding World had storybooks too? Tom shook his head. He had to be great. He had already wasted away reading Shelly Arthridge, Billius Sheaksrepair and Dannny Iron, and even some of the more classic fairy tales like Peter Pan. He needed to learn. Besides, he knew the Wizarding World's literature wasn't as half as good as Non-magical literature. Highly unlikely he'll find a better storybook then the book in his hands right now.

He paused, looking at the Fiction section at the back of the Non-Fiction. It wouldn't hurt to maybe look again...

Making up his mind, he strolled to the other end and made a swift turn.

 _BUMP!_

"OOF!"

"AH!"

Tom landed on the floor bum-first. What the bloody hell just happened?! Groaning when a dull ache spread across his chest, he opened his eyes to see confused and disoriented emeralds looking at Tom.

Tom got pissed when he saw a crease in the cover of _If Tomorrow Comes._ Looking back at the girl who so _carelessly_ bumped into him, the words died in his mouth as those piercing emeralds focused on him.

* * *

 **Guys, is it rushed? I'm really sorry if it isn't good! Please review, it'll really make my day even if it is a flame!**

 **How are you guys today? If there's anything I could do to make it better for you, just let me know! Smile! :)**

 **Guys, the authors are made up!**

 **Also, here are some quick notes that no one will probably care about!**

 **(A/N: why doesn't FFN register "sextillion" as a real word?)**

 **(A/N: Again, why is "genetical" not counted as a word? Is it really a word? I checked Google!)**

 **(Dah-VID)**


	2. I'll Be There Beside You

**Guys, if you remember Anne saying Dani would be painting her nails either black or sky blue, I added another color just in case I change my mind later on. Sea green. I dunno about you guys, but I'm not really a fan of nail polish. Never thought about painting my nails. However, I have a plan! Well, I might forget it later on, but it's there!**

 **By the way, a lot of people in BOHD told me how much they loved how I write Dani. Well, this chapter only has** ** _one_** **scene in which Riddle talks, so... yeah. :D Thank you guys for following/adding this story to your favorites, and huge thanks to the guest reviewer who reviewed! Also, I'm changing things up. I'm experimenting on Riddle's P.O.V. I'm pretty sure I'm nailing Dani's, because after all, her thoughts are** ** _so meticulously designed and almost a copy of my own, very professional and civilized thoughts._** ***grins*But I'm still trying with Riddle. He is, after all, a character I am having fun ripping open and extracting every little thought, reflex and tic. *Cheshire cat grin***

 **Fan: Thank you so much for sticking with me! I'll remember your words. :)**

 **Chapter 2: I'll Be There Beside You**

Dani arrived back at Number 4, a large grin on her face with her book in hand. It was six o' clock, and the Dursleys will be having dinner at seven thirty. She had plenty of time. She carefully placed her book on her cot and went to the kitchen to prepare something quick. As she cooked, she thought.

Anne had already given her some books, and Dani in return gave her nail polish when she can. She usually goes around the neighborhood, asking the people if they can give her money if she did some housework. Of course, she got a fair amount of money in return once the neighbors saw how perfectly she did her job. To be fair, she _had_ started as soon as she started to walk. It was only natural to her. The money was used to buy top of the line nail polish at the mall, where Dani would secretly escape to sometimes.

It was pretty natural thinking about Anne now. She _had_ given her a new book after all. Dani shook her head. She had to focus on cooking, though. She might get burned if she didn't.

Thirty minutes later, the table was all set. Dani grinned and exited the kitchen, ringing the bell. Petunia always said to ring the bell if ever she finished early. She skipped to her cupboard, shutting the door as she went inside. Turning on the light, she cracked open her book. She leaned back, hoping to get a more comfortable position, but felt a piece of paper underneath her. She heard the paper crinkling and immediately jolted back up in a sitting position. Twisting her body to look at her back, her mouth dropped a bit as she saw the mysterious letter.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

 _What the hell was that?_ Dani thought, surprised. When seeing nothing, she returned her attention back to the letter. _I could've sworn I shoved that under the blankets..._ Dani peered suspiciously at the thing before carefully picking it up with two fingers, holding it away from her face. _Ew, it smells like it_ definitely _was under the blankets!_ Dani wrinkled her nose, cringing at the awful smell coming from the parchment. _Well, it didn't explode yet, so I'm pretty sure this thing is safe._ Dani reasoned, opening the envelope. Collecting the fresh pieces of parchment and chucking the envelope in some other direction, she breathed in the strong scent of new parchment. _Ahhh... much better._ she inhaled, deeply relieved of the god-awful stench of... _whatever_ was under her blankets.

But beggars can't be choosey.

Sighing and deciding to open the first Hogwarts letter, she began to read it, eyebrows raising as she did so.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _Dudley didn't do it._ Dani immediately thought as soon as she finished the letter. _It's too neat, the handwriting's perfect, and I highly doubt he knows the word "Deputy"._

Glaring at the read piece of paper, she went ahead and read the next.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

 _Okay... Piers Polkis didn't do it._ Dani peered at the letter, scrutinizing it, before snorting and chucking them the other direction, hope gone. _What a bunch of bull. Nutty dickheads think I'll just waltz in their mental hospitals._ She paused. _However, it_ will _explain the Dursleys' irrational fear of anything supernatural. Gah! Dudley probably roped in some professionals to construct this thing. I wouldn't put it past him, the wasteful idiot. Dani scoffed._

Dani returned back to her book.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

What the hell was making that cursed noise?!

 **LINE**

It was July 30, the day before Dani's birthday. It was eight o' clock in the evening, and Dani was feeling irate as she swept the master bedroom floor. She didn't exactly know why, but she suspected it was because of the letter she had received a few days ago. Dani didn't fail to notice the Dursleys have gone awfully quiet the past few days, the day after she had gotten the joke of an acceptance letter.

She didn't know why, but thinking about the letter made her stomach queasy. There was just something about it that Dani couldn't identify. She would have to answer tomorrow if the letter was authentic. Dani scoffed. _No, it isn't legit._ Dani reminded herself harshly.

 _Well, it would explain the things that happen. The things you don't understand._ Dani shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. It can't be true. It defies the laws of the univer-!

 _You are already defying the laws of the universe, Dani!_ Dani's inner voice sucked. She tended to make more sense than Dani herself. Sighing, she looked at her cupboard. Could it really be true? The _infuriating_ hope began to build up inside her.

Maybe she could escape this place after all.

"No." Dani said aloud. "Don't even think about it!" Throwing the broom, she stomped out of the master bedroom, intending to confront the Dursleys. They probably knew something they shouldn't. Or most probably know something they refuse to tell her.

Lightly running down the stairs, she gazed at the Dursleys obliviously sitting on the couch, watching the telly. _Composure is key!_ Taking a deep breath, she boldly walked in the room. Aunt Petunia looked at her and sneered.

"Done sweeping, girl? Go to your cupboard." She commanded, turning her attention back to the images flashing on the screen. Dani's right eye twitched slightly, her teeth gritted in anger. The way they talked to her… how the hell had she managed to put up with it before? It infuriated her, her searing hot anger bubbling inside of her. Dudley glanced in her direction but was very keen on ignoring her because of the action movie that was playing. Vernon didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"Aunt Petunia, I don't know about you, but I bet you know something about _this,_ " Dani fingered her hopefully bona fide acceptance letter and showed it to her cursed aunt. "And I would appreciate it if you'd kindly start explaining. _Now."_ Aunt Petunia paled as she saw the purple wax seal. The telly was turned off, and Uncle Vernon glared at her.

"I should've known. You hid it, didn't you? Waiting for the perfect time to ask for an explanation." He sneered. _Oh, you don't know how wrong you are, Uncle._ Dani thought darkly. "Well, guess what, Freak? You're not going! Bet'cha already figured everything out, eh?" Hope flared inside her. So it was true.

"I am asking you for answers." An eerie green glow bathed the room, sending her uncle and aunt on their knees, Dudley, who was sitting down, wasn't affected, but he looked too frightened to even scream for help. "And I _will_ get them!" The telly screen shattered, and the windows cracked.

"GIRL! You better stop this freakishness of yours or-!"

"Or what, Uncle?" Dani jeered, narrowing her eyes. "I can do _this!"_ The couch toppled, sending Dudley on the floor. He shouted in surprise,

"Crap!"

"'Crap' is right, Dudley." drawled Dani. With a careless wave of her hand, an ice figuring hung on the air. She slammed it down Uncle Vernon's feet. He scampered away, beady brown eyes narrowed.

"What do you want, girl?" he demanded bravely. Uncle Vernon was always daring. He still had some _good_ traits at least.

"Answers. Did you know I'm a wizard?" Dani asked fiercely. Petunia sniffed.

"You're a _witch._ A _female_ wizard." That practically confirmed it. Dani glared at her aunt, who met her eyes dead on.

"That school took Lily away from me, and while I do not care one bit for you, it is still a shame we weren't able to beat the magic out of you, if that was possible." _How. Dare. She?!_ Seething in anger, Dani tried to reign in her frustration and faced Petunia.

"I hope you rot in hell for what you have done to me." Dani swiftly turned around, the green glow fading away. The Dursleys were still pale, but at least Dani knew it was true. She was magical.

She could leave this place once and for all.

 _But… how do I reply?_

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

 _WHOEVER THE HELL THAT IS, PLEASE STOP!_ Dani stomped outside, hearing it come from there. Seeing an owl, her vexation melting.

 _We await your owl-_

Of course. As if the Magicals expected her to _know that._ Just like that.

Seriously.

Sighing, she scrawled an all capital "YES" on the back of the first piece of parchment and gave it to the owl. The owl gracefully spread her wings and screeched, zooming to the air, almost _sashaying. Did that owl just sass me?_ Dani thought incredulously. Shaking her head, she went back inside. It will be fun traumatizing the Dursleys.

But first thing's first…

Where the hell was she supposed to buy these kinds of stuff? _Bloody hell, I'll have to ask the horse-faced pretentious botch of a human._ Dani rolled her eyes and sighed, hesitantly entering the Dursley household once more.

 **LINE**

The Leaky Cauldron wasn't all that snazzy like Dani thought it would be. It was a rundown pub, which was truly disappointing. No one seemed to notice it, though. They just walked on, running to the bookstore or casually strolling to the restaurant up ahead. Dani narrowed her eyes. Why was no one entering the building? Suddenly, a young man wearing a deep red… _robe_ ("Those are still in fashion?!) up to his mid-thigh and pants entered. Strange. Dani cautiously crossed the street and entered the pub, unsure of how to proceed.

Her eyebrows shot up when she realized _everyone_ was wearing a robe. Different colors, yes, different sizes, different patterns, but they still looked like fricking _dresses. Wha-what is this, a remake of some black and white movie featuring gender confused men? This is most probably a psychological problem. All wizards must be born with this, and all witches lost their care long ago. Wait, wait, Dani… you shouldn't care either. Remember: open mind. If all wizards wanna be women, then you probably should be open to change._ That sounded silly in even Dani's own mind. _I should probably stop chaining myself to unspoken laws the ordinaries have. Men can wear dresses if they want to. Right? Bah. I should just stop talking._

 _So, apparently, this is a magical hangout. A brothel? Nah, Aunt Petunia just said it was a pub. Children come here too, so it must be strictly PG, then._ Dani looked around, trying to locate the bartender. _Ask the bartender to open the passageway. He has to do some freakish stuff first._ Spotting an old man behind a counter wiping glasses, Dani began steadily making her way towards the man.

"Hello," Dani greeted politely. The man looked up, but looked down as soon as he saw no one.

"Oh hey there, kiddo. What'cha need ole' Tom to do for ya?" The bartender asked. Dani paused, unsure of what to say.

"Erm… I need to get to the Alley, sir. I don't really know where to actually _purchase_ my supplies." She admitted ( _Liar,_ Dani thought.) hesitantly. Tom's face brightened.

"A firs' year, eh? Well, come along, then, I'll show ya the way to da alley!" Good. He didn't ask questions. _Why did I need to lie? I could've just told the bartender the truth. A simple,_ "How do I get to the alley?" _would've done the same thing. It was almost… reflexive… crap._ Tom led the way to the backdoor, Dani following. Dani did not know what to expect when he opened it. Perhaps spikes and hellfire, maybe even rainbows and sparkles, Dani wouldn't be surprised if even a prostitute came licking her face. Well, she would still be, but she wasn't expecting a _dreary, normal bricked wall._ She threw a confused look at the bartender. Tom winked, flashed out his wand and tapped random bricks. The wall shuddered and split into two, parting. Dani's jaw dropped as Diagon Alley was revealed.

"Three down, too across!" yipped Tom. Dani nodded slowly, fearing the colorful shops and the bustling witches and wizards would disappear. This was the world she belonged in.

 **LINE**

After doing _all_ her shopping, she went to the best place in all of the alley: the bookshop she saw a while ago. The bell dinged as she entered. The woman behind the counter looked at her once and Dani smiled at her. The woman grinned back warmly, her hair turning to a very eye-catching shade of purple. _Must be a magic thing,_ Dani thought.

She immediately gravitated towards the fiction section. There was only one shelf dedicated to Fiction, which wasn't really all that surprising. Due to the existence of magic, it may be a bit harder for wizards and witches to write fiction. She fingered several books, but sighed and shook her head each time. There was nothing good here. She best be on her way to purchase her schoolbooks. She was about to make a swift turn and-

"OOF!"

"AH!" Dani exclaimed as she fell, her shopping bags scrawled around. Her glasses went flying somewhere, so she could barely see. She landed on her bum, wincing as some wounds on her back met the rug. She can barely make a blurry outline of a person in front of her. "Oh gods, I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" she automatically said, hurrying to find her glasses.

"Looking for something?" The voice was definitely male. Dani nodded.

"My glasses," she blushed. "I can't see very well." Her glasses were shoved in her hand, and Dani smiled. "My thanks," she put them on, curiously sizing up the boy before her.

He had dark wavy hair and dark brown eyes. He had aristocratic features, which probably made everyone basically fall in love with the boy. Come to think of it, he looked pretty tall too, but he was standing and Dani was sitting. Standing up and gathering her shopping bags, she cursed her height (or lack thereof) once she realized she only reached up to his chest. The boy smirked, as if knowing what she was thinking.

"Here, let me help you." He offered charmingly. _I'm not gonna let some wannabe gentleman carry my bags! Who the hell does that? Apparently this prat over here._

"No thanks," Dani refused smoothly, eyes calculatingly roaming all over his figure. Attractive enough, strong build. Maybe a Hogwarts pupil, just like her. "However, if you _must_ go to the fiction section, try not to weep at the lack of _pizzaz_ that the non-magical literature have."

The boy amusedly looked at her, smirk still in place. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I figured as much the first time I came here." In one fluid motion, he had his hand out. "The name is Tom Riddle."

"Dani Potter," she swiftly shook it, a smile on her face. "Well, I best be off, I have to purchase my schoolbooks." The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but I _really_ think you need help," he remarked as the small girl struggled with her bags. Dani glared, but sighed.

"Well, I'll be a fool if I refuse another time." Tom grabbed most of her bags with one hand, snickering as Dani glared.

"Go on, you little minx, I'll just be following you around here." He said dryly. Dani huffed, but inside, she was secretly smiling. _Maybe wizards aren't so gender confused after all. This one's wearing a pair of pants and a T-shirt._

 **LINE**

Tom was holding the minx's bags, watching as the black-haired girl picked off books left and right. Well, he was also reading his book, so he wasn't _entirely_ bored. However, one may wonder how such a heartless bastard like him was helping out a little girl.

Simple.

The girl was _Danyte Potter._ And this Dani Potter probably didn't even know it yet. Tom had struck gold.

He expected the girl to be snobbish, demanding, arrogant yet powerful. And yet… this small _minx_ is the Girl-Who-Lived? A naïve, intellectual, and dare he say it, _cute_ weakling? What has the world come to? Tom shook his head. The Girl-Who-Lived is the Girl-Who-Lived. Maybe not the ideal one, but still the one nonetheless. It would be best if he chose to consort with her. _At least she isn't_ _bad company._ He thought. _She is the first person I feel comfortable with. Huh. That is quite new._

Whatever. He was pretty sure he could take advantage of her, no problem. He looked at the minx, who grabbed a book about wizarding culture. _Er… maybe._

As Tom watched her grab different books on curses, jinxes, hexes, healing, defensive, offensive spells, healing, supporting and poisonous potions, etiquette, wizarding history, politics, business, animagus transformation and tons of other different subjects meant for much older and wiser people, Tom started to doubt if he could actually manage to manipulate the girl. _On second thought, I highly doubt I'd get that far. Dream on, Riddle,_ Tom grimaced.

 **I don't have a beta. Deal with it. T_T I'm not Sidney Sheldon, okay? Nor am I J.K. Rowling.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Like Another Face

**SCHOOL IS STARTING.**

 **I JUST GOT BACK FROM A PLACE WITH NO INTERNET.**

 **I AM SO BUSY WITH TRAINING.**

 **I AM SORRY.**

 **HOW ARE YOU TODAY?**

Dani really pitied the poor boy who dared carry her bags. Not that her schoolbooks and supplies were really heavy, but the sheer amount of the books she had gotten would've made the bookkeeper faint in shock. The boy, Riddle, had several bags slung on each shoulder, and an armful of books. She had also held back, treating the boy as casually polite as she could. She suspected he did too, but this was only the first meeting. In every first meeting, Dani was sure to be amiable, and not… her weird self. She tried her best not to make that statement sound arrogant and all, but she really wasn't the best person to hang around with.

In exchange for the service, Dani reassured him that she will let him borrow the books. She cheerfully carried two books to the bookkeeper, who smiled at her and opened her mouth.

"That would be seven gall-"

"Er, hold on, ma'am." Riddle seemingly appeared out of thin air, lugging about forty thick tomes more or less. The bookkeeper's jaw dropped, eyes growing. She was suddenly gasping for air, and Dani barely had time to react before the girl fell to the floor, fainting in shock.

"I called it!"

 **LINE**

Tom was becoming greatly amused in the minx's presence. She was openly chattering about anything and everything, and Tom found himself paying close attention to what the minx was saying. She didn't know it, but she was now Tom's box of ideas, sermons, stories and teachings.

"-wrote a story about a boy who traded gravity for intellect. I wrote about how he got lonely when he dangled up in the ceiling, and how he could never reach a pencil to draw again. He missed drawing so much, and he missed his friends. He can't go out without another person to ground him, so getting to school was a challenge every day. With the teacher's help, he became a straight A student, answering verbally and doing what the teachers called 'air projects', a customized lesson plan solely for him. He killed himself the night after his graduation, feeling very empty without his charcoal pencils and erasers, without his peers and without a normal life." She told Tom. Tom found this very fascinating. "So, moral of the story: you don't need anything to make a better you. You're you, and you don't need drugs, steroids or even a plastic surgeon to change you, because you're perfect the way you are. And also, think before you act, because you just might end up with the same fate as the boy suffered." She sipped on her chocolate milkshake.

"Interesting story, minx, but it is just a silly fairytale," Tom waved his hand as a show of dismissal. Although, it would be best if he remembered the lesson. It was true. Even if the Girl-Who-Lived was barmy, she sure could pass for a philosopher. A mysterious smile played on her lips.

"A fairytale is not just a silly story, you'd best not forget." She swung her short legs in her seat, her feet never grazing the ground, while Tom's feet were firmly planted on the floor.

"Yes," Tom nodded, agreeing with the girl.

"Be great, but you don't need any rituals or potions for greatness. It can destroy you." Tom absent-mindedly nodded.

"So, there's also this other story of a mother who sacrificed her eyes so her daughter can see. She went to a witch and the witch cast a spell that interchanged their eyes. And you know what her daughter did?" Tom shook his head.

"Go on," he urged impatiently, actually excited for the story.

"She used her perfect 20/20 vision to watch pornographic material, read several articles on how to get away with murder, thievery and stuff. While that was alright, the girl utilized her information and applied it. She got away with seven murders, before her mother came to her one day and said, 'Daughter, you do not know it, but I see the things you see. Every day. Why have you abandoned the path of the light?' The daughter killed her mother, and got away with it. She began to steal, having a knack for spotting shiny and expensive things. Then one day, the witch who the mother came to found out and cursed the girl with permanent blindness. The girl then was sent to prison. The mother had fallen into despair, her soul forever doomed to cry until the world ends. The daughter died and was sent to hell, never meant for the road of redemption, and the Graces found themselves pitying the mother, and erased the memories of the mother forever, and sent her to live her next life." The Minx finished, biting into her muffin and crossing her legs.

"Wow. That was a very... enlightening tale," commented Tom. "However, what is the lesson?"

"Never exploit your gifts. They are your tools, they are blessings and they are for the better." The girl said simply, drinking the last bits of her milkshake. Most of the girl's ideals were very far from Tom's, but it was very interesting, meeting a person so unlike him, yet someone he could finally consider an equal. So like each other in many different ways, so unlike each other in many other different ways. This… very definition of a contradiction, was the most interesting person Tom had ever met. A tad bit carefree, but very strong. Wise, but sharp-witted. Tom had never met anything like the walking contradiction in front of him right now.

"But they are your gifts. Can't you do anything you want with them? They are yours!" argued Tom.

"They aren't rights, Riddle. They are privileges, and we can't misuse them. There is hopefully still life after death." The minx lectured, waving her hands animatedly. "Anyway, we best part. I'll have my books owled to you once I'm finished with them. One by one."

"Thank you." He said with little sincerity, but it was still there. The girl smiled.

"I like you. You aren't gender confused like most of the wizards around us." Potter glanced at a group of wizards grouped together, laughing. "I have nothing against men who wear dresses, but…" she shook her head. "It's weird."

Tom chuckled. The girl is a complex little minx, one Tom ever doubted he would figure out. He was very shocked to discover that he didn't mind that at all.

"By the way, I'm only telling you this story crap as a fruitless attempt to entertain you. I acted weirdly today. I'm sorry. I best leave. I hate socializing."

 **LINE**

Dani was enjoying Riddle's company. Dani loved telling the stories that she wrote when she was a little kid, and Dani sensed Riddle's uneasy mind. The lessons she knew weren't learned from some school teacher, but rather, Mr. Smith, the milkman. He had black wavy hair and stormy grey eyes, and was very tall. The meager conversations she had had with him were the only times she truly felt like she could trust adults. M- Anne was really young, unlike the very playful yet wise and older man, Mr. Smith. Although, when Anne met Mr. Smith, she nearly burst into tears. Dani was unsure why, but Mr. Smith and Anne were friends now.

Anyway.

She liked telling the taller boy stories and giving him lessons to ponder on. Dani felt like he needed it.

It wasn't until ten years later, that Dani realized how much her brief moment of compassion had changed Riddle forever.

Dani groaned. She had just realized she had probably bored the boy to death. It's just that sometimes… she just tended to be really fricking childish.

 **LINE**

Platform nine and three-quarters.

What a load of bull.

Tom paused, his cart almost crashing into some woman. Tom tried to apologize, but the woman muttered, "Sorry," and just briskly walked past him. _Huh,_ Tom thought, staring at the woman in pink. He once again looked at platform nine, then platform ten.

"Huh," Tom said out loud, pushing his cart and walking slowly towards the middle of the two platforms. He stupidly waved his hand in front of him, as if he almost suspected he would find something tangible, yet invisible. Nothing. "Huh." Tom repeated, looking at the platform. He checked his Hogwarts letter, and found the instructions on how to get to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters at the back.

 _Lean against Platform 9. Measures are taken to lock the platform for muggles, and wards are around it so muggles cannot see wizards and witches randomly disappearing and appearing._

 _Smart,_ Tom thought, heading towards Platform 9. He stared at a brick curiously, then slowly turned 180 degrees and leaned.

"Crap!" he exclaimed as he landed his right foot on the ground to balance himself. He freaking passed right _through_ it! It didn't feel nauseating, but he felt like he was falling off a plane ten thousand feet from the ground. _Was that a portal or something?_ Tom questioned in his mind, shaking his head. That did not feel so good.

He heard another cart. He snapped his head to see the little minx, humming to a tune and going through the barrier with ease. Tom felt very, very stupid.

Tom also felt very, very afraid of this… inhuman twerp.

"Hello, Riddle!" she cheerfully greeted, waving a pale hand enthusiastically. In a daze, Tom waved back hesitantly.

"Hello, Potter." He returned with a small, slightly insincere smile. Potter didn't care.

"Did you receive the books I gave you?" she questioned, emerald eyes glinting. Tom nodded.

"I had. They were… most enlightening," he commented carefully, studying the Potter girl's face. "You seem to be not as… er, no offence, but _eccentric_ as usual."

The minx looked down, embarrassed, a blush adorning her cheeks. "Er… about that, Riddle, I must apologize for most probably boring you to death. It's just that I got a little _too_ carried away, and I was acting a tad bit childish. Although, technically, we are still children."

"Don't worry, you did not 'bore me to death', as you say." reassured Tom. "You are aware that you are a walking contradiction, aren't you, Potter?"

She grinned. "That is the one of the most accurate comments about me I have ever heard in all my eleven years."

 **LINE**

Dani knew about the whole Girl-Who-Lived business.

No, she will not bring it up.

No, she will not _care._

No, she will not use it against Tom Riddle. Actually, she already suspected Riddle knew. However, Dani honestly doubted Riddle would use that card _now._ While she might be a good ally, it was hardly enough to compensate for her eccentric tendencies. She was impulsive, too, and would not really make a good partner in terms of financial matters... right?

So, she decided that she would be… casual with this strange boy. It was a relationship centering casual politeness. Dani doubted it would get any further than acquaintanceship. Wizards and witches will probably be as intelligent as Riddle is, quirky and even better. If this is how eleven year olds in the Wizarding World act like, then she would need to be stronger than Riddle to gain the upper hand in society.

Wait… _why_ would she need to gain the upper hand in society again?

Oh well, it would be fun trying.

"Would you need assistance in carrying your trunk?" Riddle asked. Dani never really pegged him as a gentleman, but shrugged.

"No thanks, Riddle, I'm sure I could handle it," Dani said, wincing as her trunk's wheel collided with her ankle. Riddle raised his left eyebrow. "I can handle it," Dani stressed, heading for the train. Tom easily caught up with her, looking at her oddly.

"You might be the only girl in the world who refuses an opportunity to be relieved of a burden," Tom commented.

"Got a problem with that, Riddle?" Dani looked ahead, feeling the boy's comfortable presence beside her.

"Not at all, milady," Dani snapped her head at him, eyes narrowed.

"Wait a minute… did you finish _The Olde Ways_?" Dani demanded hotly.

"In fact, I did." Tom smirked, smoothly bowing and grabbing Dani's hand, kissing it. The old ways, indeed. "It was most enlightening. I believe kissing a woman's hand is a way to show appreciation, and greeting."

"Women, and homosexual men."

"Why must you _always_ ruin the moment, minx?"

"What? I speak the truth."

 **LINE**

In the end, Riddle had to carry Dani's trunk. He grasped the handle and pulled it in the train. Dani was already in, scowling.

"I told you I could handle it!"

"Well, as a wizard, I am obligated to help you." Riddle smirked. Dani's eye twitched, but it was just a show of annoyance. She was getting amused too, and Riddle knew it.

"When I first met you, you weren't _as_ infuriating."

"When _I_ first met you, you weren't as independent."

"Well, we then both know first impressions are very tricky. They are lies." Dani remarked, pulling her trunk when Riddle got his own in. Riddle grabbed the trunk of Dani's handle and gently pulled it away from her fingers. Dani made a protesting sound at the back of her throat.

"Hmm, true. However, you are still as riveting as ever." Riddle casually complimented, ducking a swipe aimed at him.

"Were you also like this before reading _The Olde Ways_?" Dani asked, eyes narrowed. Riddle laughed.

"To an extent. But like you said, I thought I would never see you again, so a polite exchange was necessary for our first meeting." Riddle explained.

Dani rolled her eyes. "Whatever, prat."

Dani found an empty compartment, and faced Riddle. "Guess our second exchange should end here. I'm pretty sure I see several other compartments that are empty, and if ya don't mind, I'll just be getting my trunk-"

"Don't worry about it, Potter." Riddle cut her off, smirking. "You'll be sitting with me. We have plenty to discuss, especially with all those interesting books you had so graciously let me borrow. I shall be returning them to you today. I also wish to discuss matters with you that involve you heavily. Private matters," added Riddle as he thought over an afterthought. Dani sighed exasperatedly, but nodded anyways.

"Alright, Riddle, I'll indulge you in these matters in which you speak of." Riddle smirked in triumph. "I have no obligation to stay in that compartment, however, and I _will_ walk out without another word if something… unsavory happens."

"That won't be necessary," assured Riddle. "It will be beneficial to the both of us, and I highly doubt we both have anything to lose."

"Sometimes, Riddle," Dani sighed again. "Material things aren't the only things we can lose in life. Too bad that I grew up to be slightly on the materialistic side."

Riddle's smirk widened. "And here I thought you were an angel sent from the gods."

"Don't push it, Riddle."

 **LINE**

"Okay, Riddle, what's the deal?" Potter asked, shoving her trunk in the shelf above, surprising Tom. He didn't expect such a… small being could have enough power to shove the thing in. Although she did have to step on the seat while Tom just tiptoed. Although, it wasn't really the girl's fault that she was puny. Her mother might have been a scrawny and small girl like her daughter. "Riddle…" the girl warned when she didn't receive an answer.

"Sorry," muttered Tom. "Anyways, I wanted to form a… partnership."

"I'm sorry?" the girl said, leaning forward, face scrunched up. "Did you just say that you, Tom Riddle, would like a partnership? Between the two of us?"

"Of sorts." confirmed Tom. "Once I had found out that you were a potential school rival, I thought of all the benefits we both could receive if we developed a… truce, of sorts."

"I'm listening…" the minx said after a moment. Tom inwardly smirked. He had her attention.

"We would help each other with homework or lessons. We will suggest good books, even fictional ones, mind you. We will be there to be witnesses to the teachers, etc. Basically, we are the other's not-friend." Tom shrugged. "There are more to that, so we act like… friends, but friends on a non-personal level."

"So like… acquaintances?" guessed Potter.

"Well, like I said, a not-friend. Maybe more than acquaintances, but not exactly friends either." filled in Tom. "The partnership could be broken anytime, so it's not exactly a commitment. No argument shall take place, so I guess it is also a very feeble truce. It is highly unlikely the other party would wish to cause a scene. Besides, arguments would get us nowhere."

"Agreed. However, how do we know the other one is really following all the rules and such?" Potter questioned.

"We don't." the girl's eyebrows shot up. "It is a feeble partnership, really. Unless you want to be in a forced relationship? I would happily look up on magically-binding contra-"

"That won't be necessary," Potter quickly nodded. "So… if I accept this partnership of sorts, do I have to hang out with you?"

"Entirely up to you." Tom answered. "Again, it is a very feeble partnership, but one in the end. Besides, this will also mean I have someone I can trust. One wrong move, the deal is off. If the other party will ever betray the other in any way, besides talking bad about and at each other, because that is bound to happen soon, the other person will have to do one last favor, then the deal is off. However, the favor should not be lethal to any other person, because that will just stir up trouble."

"Let's say I told everyone something I shouldn't have. A secret, perhaps." said Potter slowly. "Can the favor be lethal to me?"

"Of course…" the girl paled. "… not." Tom smirked.

"Gods, Riddle!" exclaimed Potter. "You know what, Riddle? I'll accept this… strange deal. On one condition."

"Yeeeees?"

The girl flushed. "If... if any of us see each other in vulnerable and/or embarrassing moments, the other shall keep it a secret, walk away and avert their eyes."

Tom slowly nodded after a moment. The girl smiled. "A'ight, the deal is on!"

 **Yes, Dani's character is meant to be like that. A bit contradicting, though, but Dani's character is mostly me when I was eleven in a different body. *shrugs* I dunno what** ** _that_** **says about me, but yes, I made sure to use the words I knew when I was eleven. I'm actually trying here.**

 **So! Just forgot to tell you, here are the two's set of skills. Also, the things they are bad at.**

 **Dani:**

 **Good at - dancing, writing, Ancient Runes, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, more on practical stuff, sciences, (except geology lol) Creation, Light Arts, Quidditch (seeker), lying**

 **Not good at - Transfiguration, Divination, Arithmancy, crocheting, maths in general, remembering, learning another language, cleaning, some aspects of Destruction**

 **Tom:**

 **Good at - drawing, more on theory stuff, Potions, Alchemy, Transfiguration, Destruction, Dark Arts, Arithmancy, maths, memorizing, stenography, stealing, history**

 **Not good at - cooking.**

 **That's it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just kidding.**

 **Not good at - cooking, charms, some aspects of Creation, socializing when he's being his true self (he's worse than Dani, AKA me), dancing (except Ballroom, 'cuz he's pretty good at that), forgiving, knitting, crocheting**

 **So these are the only skills I'm pretty sure they're good/not good at. Maybe some will pop out later. Adios!**


End file.
